


Thank you for your application for the role of Girlfriend

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Sheriff Swan</p>
<p>Thank you for your application for the role of Girlfriend. I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected for interview.</p>
<p>Please arrive at the mayor’s office at 2pm sharp today.</p>
<p>Yours sincerely,<br/>Mayor Mills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for your application for the role of Girlfriend

Dear Madame Mayor

Please find attached my application for the role of Girlfriend.

Thank you for your consideration. I eagerly await your response.

Yours sincerely,  
Sheriff Swan

\------------------------------

2 hours, 25 minutes, and 16 seconds.

That’s how long it had been since Emma had sent her ‘Job Application’ to Regina. 

Emma chewed her pen lid nervously. She really wanted Regina to hurry up and reply.

Unless of course she was about to get rejected, in which case she never wanted Regina to reply. Ever.

Oh god, what if Regina took it badly and thought Emma was playing a trick on her something? If there was one thing Regina hated (other than, you know, tardiness, rudeness, mess, and a whole bunch of other stuff that Emma realised kind of summed her up nicely) it was being made a fool of.

Emma’s fingers twitched and she thought about calling Regina to see if she’d got the email.

_No, Swan. Gotta be cool. You can do this._

She turned her attention back to the police report lying open on her desk. She had barely managed to read a sentence before Outlook pinged to let her know she had a new email. Emma jumped and scrabbled to find the mouse under a pile of paperwork.

Holding her breath she opened the new email.

_Natural Remedy to Grow 5 Inches!_

Emma growled and slammed the Delete key a bit harder than may have been necessary.

“No, I do NOT want to enlarge my penis thank you!”

A cough from across the room had Emma jumping in her seat again. She had kind of forgotten David was there.

“Spam emails are the worst,” she muttered sheepishly, bending her head back down over the still untouched report on her desk to avoid his eyes.

Why hadn’t Regina replied yet? She didn’t have any meetings this morning. Not that Emma knew her schedule off by heart (apart from the part where she totally did). So what the hell was taking her so long?

Emma dragged her hands across her face with a long suffering sigh. What on earth had possessed her to think that humour was the best way to ask Regina out? It wasn't that Regina was humourless, far from it actually, she had a great sense of humour, and she would hopefully appreciate the ‘officialness’ of the whole thing. But then she did take relationships pretty seriously. She had never exactly joked with, or about, Robin, well, ever. This really could go either way, and waiting to find out which one it would be was driving Emma nuts.

Outlook pinged again and Emma nearly gave herself whiplash as she jerked her head up to see who it was from.

From: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: Application for the role of Girlfriend

_Oh god. Okay. Oh crap._

This was it.

Emma took a deep breath.

Then a couple more for good measure.

_Be strong Swan. You can do this._

Emma opened the email.

Emma exhaled sharply. Well. That was good, right? That wasn’t an outright rejection. Regina wasn’t angry. She was playing along. That had to be a good sign.

Two o’clock. That gave Emma just over 2 hours.

“Hey David,” Emma called out across the office, “I’ve got some stuff I need to do this afternoon, can you cover for me?”

“Of course,” David said with a slight frown, “is everything alright?”

“Yeah I just need to, uh, run some errands,” Emma said as she stood and pulled her trusty leather jacket on.

"Oh okay, sure."

“Thanks David, see you later!” Emma called out over her shoulder as she pretty much bolted out of the door.

\------------------------------

Back in her apartment Emma hit her next dilemma. What exactly was Regina planning to happen this afternoon? Were they going to go on a date, and Regina had just said ‘interview’ in her email to play along with Emma’s whole job application thing? Or was Regina going to (and even as she thought it Emma realised with a sinking feeling that, yeah, she was definitely going to, because it was Regina, of course she was going to) literally interview Emma.

Well, that decided that then. Dress to impress it was.

Emma did her hair in (what she hoped was) a sophisticated side braid and ponytail, dug out a bright red lipstick from the very bottom of her make-up bag, and put on her best black fitted suit and tie. She smiled to herself, wondering if anyone in Storybrooke would have guessed that she even owned a suit like this. She finished the look off with a pair of towering black heels to rival Regina’s. She would be significantly taller than the mayor in these but, well, it would be worth it.

Emma studied herself from every angle in her bedroom mirror. She scrubbed up pretty well, she thought. She might even go so far as to say she looked dashing. She was pretty sure Regina would approve. In fact she might even have a heart attack. Emma snorted to herself. She was pretty sure one of Regina’s favourite pastimes was criticising her outfits, so for her not be able to do so for once would make a nice change.

She glanced at the clock.

1.38pm

Just enough time to go pick up some supplies on the way.

_Deep breaths Emma, deep breaths. You can do this._

\------------------------------

Emma hurried into the foyer of the mayor’s office at 1.53pm, feeling incredibly proud of herself for being on time (for once).

Regina’s assistant, Rose, was typing away at her computer.

Emma slowed her steps as she walked towards Rose, suddenly wondering what she should say. What on earth would Regina have told her was happening? Surely not the truth?

Rose looked up with a smile as Emma stopped in front of her desk.

"Hi Rose," she mumbled, "I'm here for a… uh… I'm here to see Regina."

Rose smirked at Emma as she pressed the intercom button. Emma was pretty sure she'd learned that smirk directly from her boss. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Madame Mayor, your interview candidate has arrived."

Emma felt her stomach lurch. No, there was no way Regina would have told Rose what the interview was really about. She had probably said it was for something Sheriff related, surely?

"Take a seat Sheriff Swan," Rose said, the smirk never leaving her face, "Oh and don't look so nervous, she'll eat you for breakfast."

Emma couldn't quite stop the nervous fake-sounding laugh that escaped her mouth as she slouched down in the seat opposite Rose's desk.

_No! No slouching, Swan!_ Emma mentally scalded herself, forcing herself to sit up straight. She was here to impress, after all.

Emma surreptitiously pushed her bag of supplies under the chair with her foot. She'd brought wine and strawberries and other nice things as well, just in case this was supposed to be a date rather than an interview after all. It never hurt to be too prepared when it came to Regina.

After a few agonising minutes' wait the intercom buzzed and Regina's crackly voice echoed round the small foyer.

"Send her in, thank you Rose."

Emma stood, wiping her slightly sweaty hands on her trousers. As she passed Rose's desk she heard her mutter an amused 'good luck!'

_Yeah,_ Emma thought, _she was going to need it._

\------------------------------

As she entered the office Emma felt, rather than saw, Regina's customary once over with her eyes. It lasted longer than usual and Emma tried not to squirm, hoping Regina approved of her choice of outfit.

"Have a seat Miss Swan."

Regina's voice was calm and business like. Emma sat down in the chair in front of the desk. She _still_ didn't know for sure if this was going to be a full on interview or not. She decided then and there that she was never, ever, going to play poker with Regina Mills.

"Thank you for coming. I must admit I wasn't sure you owned anything other than jeans and leather jackets, so this outfit is a pleasant surprise. Now, let's get down to business shall we?"

Regina shuffled some paper in front of her and Emma realised it was a print out of her 'application'.

Well, okay then. It looked like they really were going to do this.

And strangely, that was enough to give Emma back her confidence. Her 'Swan Swagger' as she liked to think of it. Because when it came down to it, she knew Regina, and if Regina was going all in with this interview, well then that meant that she was all in for the reason behind it too. This interview was just the epitome of the way they were with each other. A bit of flirting, a bit of joking, a bit of awkward tension, some push and pull. They were never straightforward, and Emma liked it that way.

"Your previous relationship history is less than impressive, Miss Swan, would you care to comment on that?"

"Well Madame Mayor," Emma said, straightening her back and looking Regina in the eyes, "I believe that is just because none of them were the right person for me. What's in the past is just that, the past, a sentiment I'm sure you can agree with. I've learned from those relationships, but now it's time to move on and look towards the future, which is why I've applied for this new position."

Regina looked vaguely impressed and Emma mentally patted herself on the back for that answer.

"Very well. You certainly come across as very… enthusiastic about this potential new role in your application. Tell me more about your reasons for applying."

Emma knew that this was the important one. She smiled, openly and genuinely, the kind of smile that only Regina seemed to be able to pull out of her.

"That's simple really, everything about this role is exactly what I'm looking for, both the benefits and the challenges. I also believe that I am the best candidate for this role and that I would be very successful in making you happy, which would, in turn, make me happy."

Regina smiled her own special smile then, the one that Emma had come to recognise as being reserved for her and Henry only.

"Well then, I suppose there's just one more part of your application I'd like to discuss," Regina said as she stood from her chair and walked round to the front of the desk, leaning against it just in front of Emma's seat.

"In the section on relevant skills and experiences, you wrote 'can guarantee that all bedroom activities will result in a happy ending' with a winking face. First of all I fail to see how using emoticons is appropriate for a job application, and secondly," Regina's gaze turned heated in a way that sent shivers down Emma's spine, "that's quite a bold claim, Miss Swan. Do you have any evidence of that? Perhaps you could give me a demonstration?"

Emma was up and out of her seat in an instant, pushing herself flush against Regina and claiming her mouth in a kiss she'd been desperate for for months now.

Regina kissed back just as fiercely, and within minutes both women were panting hard.

"What about Rose?" Emma whispered. She'd never been very good at being quiet during sex, and she was pretty sure that's where this was headed.

"I told her to go home after she let you in," Regina said breathily as Emma kissed and licked a path down her neck as she spoke.

"Good," Emma grunted as she gripped the back of Regina's thighs, lifting her up so that she was sitting on the desk, and pushing her skirt up to her hips in the process.

Emma dropped to her knees and had to bite her lip to stifle a moan at the sight in front of her.

"No underwear, Madame Mayor? How very presumptuous of you."

Emma looked up with a smirk of her own, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Regina's dark eyes filled with lust.

"Well I…" 

But Emma didn't let her finish, leaning forward and thrusting her tongue into Regina's slick folds.

Regina moaned loudly and tangled a hand in Emma's hair, the other gripping on to the edge of the desk.

Emma explored every inch of Regina with her tongue until Regina was bucking her hips against Emma's mouth and panting things like "yes", "Emma", and "don't stop".

Emma sucked Regina's clit into her mouth and began drawing patterns over it with her tongue. It didn't take long until Regina's thighs clamped around Emma's head and she was crying out as waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

When Regina finally stilled, Emma rose to her feet, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

Regina looked so beautiful like this, Emma thought, her hair messed up, chest heaving and blouse askew. But then, Emma always thought Regina looked beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, as if afraid that saying it out loud would ruin the moment somehow.

Regina leaned forward and kissed her, no less fiercely than the first time. When she pulled back she chuckled to herself.

"Well it looks like you weren't exaggerating on your resume after all, Miss Swan."

Emma thought her grin might just split her face in two.

"So… Does this mean I got the job?"

Regina leaned back, a wicked grin on her face.

"Well I do have a few other candidates to interview…"

Emma felt her face fall. She tried to tell herself that Regina was joking, she knew she was, but old insecurities die hard and Emma had a lifetime of not being good enough to contend with.

Regina must've seen it in her face because suddenly she was stood in front of Emma and cupping her face in her hands.

"Of course you got the job Emma, you got it as soon as soon as you applied. And I hope you realise you're not allowed to resign any time soon, if ever."

Emma grinned, slipping her arms round Regina's waist and kissing her softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, boss."


End file.
